Polar Opposites
by Fireshine
Summary: Twelve years ago. A bad time for the Cullen family, six months ago, both the Cullen family and the Swan family were devastated. Edward and Bella are in Appalachia, Keira's fat and Alice just cant wait for school to re-start after Christmas!


**A/N - **hi! sorry this is so short but my ideas for this story are all more towards the end!

Anyway, you don't necessarily have to have read identically opposite before this, but it does explain how the characters got to where they are, but mostly, this story starts from scratch.

hope you enjoy this one!

btw, whats your opinion on the involvement of werewolves?

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the beginning **

**Bella's pov**

When you have forever, a lot of things loose their urgency, their importance. Like good grades for example, why would I need to get good grades when I would just be starting the cycle all over again? Why do I even need an education? I'm not exactly going to be putting it to much use. Most seventeen-year-olds don't hold down stable jobs that require qualifications.

But drinking animal blood let us keep our humanity. We were more civilised and cultured in nature than other vampires... We wanted to live in a house, we wanted at least _some_ social interaction with people other than the four of us... and I knew Edward was desperate to play the piano again.

We were days away from moving into our new home in Appalachia. Both Rosalie and Jasper thought it would be better to start high school again, it would be less confusing and give us more time to adjust to integrating with humans, being in an environment at least remotely familiar, before trying college. Jasper said that, this time, high school would be easy – academically speaking. I guess he could be right, I mean, perfect recall had to come in useful at some point, right? I was still a little nervous about being surrounded for over six hours a day with no escape route.

And if I did loose control, what about all the innocent witnesses? They would have to be either killed or turned as well! See, I had a lot to be nervous about. But we weren't starting school yet, we were just moving into a secluded house which was bordering on the woods. Jasper and Rosalie were rich – don't ask me where they got the money from, they were just loaded. Which was good because the house cost a fortune and so did Edward's piano. He felt a little guilty about that at first but I convinced him that we weren't exactly saving up for anything – we didn't even need to by food and we could get away with no electricity or water.

Edward could feel my tension as we walked up the drive to our new... _home, _but all I could see was a house. Edward squeezed my hip as we stood looking at the house, not daring to go in quite yet. Rosalie and Jasper, however, had no reservations as they marched straight through the door and started moving the furniture around. It was still slightly weird to see Jasper picking up a three-seater sofa and carry it across the room single handedly.

Eventually Edward went in, and I followed closely behind. We wandered through the house and ended up in a completely bare room save for a grand piano. Edward walked over to it and I couldn't help but remember when I discovered just how much Edward loved the piano. We had just hunted and were taking advantage of a nice, peaceful spot in the Canadian forest when I noticed Edward start humming lowly to himself. I looked over at him and noticed he was drumming his fingers over his thigh like it was a keyboard. Edward looked up and caught me watching.

He stopped quickly in embarrassment and hurried to explain himself, "I was just thinking about my piano at home... I miss playing it."

"Oh, what about your guitar? I thought you preferred that," I replied as I sat down and leaned against his shoulder.

"Nah, I love playing the piano... second only to loving you," he said sweetly, even if it was a little cheesy.

"Oh. So why did I think you were better at guitar then? I mean you talked about it more."

"Probably because guitars are cooler," at my half-surprised, half-amused expression, he went on, "You will not believe how geeky pianos are! At my old school, they picked on you if you got straight As or wore glasses and was in the orchestra – and the piano is in the orchestra!"

I snorted, "you think _I_ care about coolness?" I asked incredulously, "I was one of the least popular people in school! That really doesn't matter to me, I actually think it's awesome that you play the piano," I said shyly.

Edward grinned, "You're amazing, you know that? Everything I'm shy about, not only do you tell me it doesn't matter, but you actually make me feel good about it as well!"

I grinned back, "It's because you have nothing to be shy about, you _should_ feel good about playing the piano... most girls find it incredibly romantic."

I could feel Edward react to my words, he let out a slightly shaky breath and said, "Are you... one of those girls?" he asked both uncertainly and anxiously.

Once again, the absence of my blush both pleased me greatly but also caught me by surprise, "Yeah." I felt Edward's grin in my hair and I smiled too, leaning back in contentment and admiring the scenery of the forest.

I snapped back to reality and watched as Edward took his seat at the piano stool and started to play from memory. I was impressed. I had never seen him play as a human but I wasn't sure that it was possible for a humans fingers were that fast. I had been right, it was incredibly romantic. I stood back and watched him as he became absorbed in his music. _Maybe this could be home. _

I sighed, I had to stop thinking about the shit heap that used to be my life and concentrate on starting something new with Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. I had to believe that the future would be brighter than my past – which wouldn't be difficult with Edward in my life!

**Keira's pov**

Ugh! I hated my life! Daddy _somehow_ found out about my clubbing and my revenges on Bitchella... so he decided to ground me for the rest of my life. And, even worse, Charlie cant cook to save his life!

Six months of eating nothing but stodge and grease and fat... and that's what I've become. Fat. F. A. T. FAT.

I was disgusting. I wobbled every time I took a step, I was disgusting! I had gone up by three dress sizes! My life was officially over!

God, I wish I could go back six months and stop all this from happening. I used to look forward to my dad coming home... but now I was continually wishing he would go away. This was so fucked up.

**Alice's pov**

The sole picture of Edward that was in the house resided on my bedside table. It was depressing that apart from my picture, there was no evidence that I had a twin. Everything he had owned had been left in Forks... along with his memory. My sole consolation was this house, it was literally the house of my dreams.

It had now been nearly six months since Edward had gone missing... and I had a strange sense of anticipation humming through me. We had just broken up for Christmas and I found myself anxious to go back to school. In the words of Emmett: _why the hell would I be anxious for_ that?

I shook my head and and collapsed on my bed, I wondered where Edward was now. Was he dead? Was he wondering around in the forest with Bella? Were they kidnapped? Did they come across a town and decide to stay there?

I couldn't imagine any of those scenarios.

**Edward's pov**

This house didn't feel like a home... yet. But with my experience with moving, once we got all the furniture in, and had gotten used to it, then it would start to feel more like home. I was moving in with my girlfriend after only knowing her for a couple of weeks!

If only Alice was here...

And Emmett.

I could hear Jasper and Rosalie deliberating in the other room on whether me and Bella should go to school yet. Although our control hadn't wavered yet, we had never been in such close proximity to so many humans before, and it wasn't like we could take off when it got to be too much. We wanted to prove ourselves, but we didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Oh well, we had another couple of weeks yet, it was still the Christmas holidays, the decision could be made when we had to go back, for now though, I had to think of a Christmas present for Bella.


End file.
